Sakura's Long Night
by Gogeta Uzumaki
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Lee, and Naruto get drunk. The following night is one they won't soon forget.
1. The Perverted Pilot

Warning: There is extreme content in this fanfic. Only continue to read if you can deal with hard core hentai.

OK let me begin by saying I am not proud of this. I wrote this between classes at college while I was surrounded by beautiful girls. I wrote this merely to get rid of the lust that I was filled with. Hope you enjoy…just hope you don't enjoy it too much.

Thank you,

Gogeta Uzumaki

**Sakura's Long Night**

"Konoha Senpuu!"

"Good move, Lee, but not good enough." Gai sensei yelled as he easily dodged Lee's attack

"Chanaro!"

Gai sensei looked behind himself and saw Sakuira charging him. He gave her a twinkling smile and vanished, leaving Lee in Sakura's path. Sakura crashed into Lee and the pair fell to the ground in a mass of limbs. Sakura quickly disentangled herself from Lee who looked disappointed.

"Sorry, Lee. Are you ok?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan. How about you?"

"I think I twisted my ankle, but it's no problem." Sakura said with a smile. Lee could barely contain himself

_Oh that smile! Sakura-chan is so cute! _Lee thought.

"All better." Sakura said, havin fixed her ankle with medical ninjutsu. "Now where do you think Gai sensei got off too?"

"Maybe I'm right behind you." Gai sensei said jovially.

Sakura and Lee jumped in surprise and assumed their fighting stances.

"Lee, time to use that combo we worked on." Sakura said

"Yosh! Let us do it then."

"Hold it!" Gai said loudly, gazing at the setting sun. "I think that's enough training for now! You two go enjoy your youth. I'm going to run into the sunset."

"Hai, Gai sensei." Lee said as he saluted.

"Oh…ok." Sakura said, crestfallen and watched as Gai ran away.

Sakura began to gather her things, but couldn't help but notice Lee constantly glancing at her.

She sighed, "What's the matter, Lee?"

"Oh! I was just wondering if…if…" Lee's voice trailed off.

"Yes?"

"If you would like to get some food together." Lee said quickly, blushing madly.

Sakura giggled, _He's worse than Naruto, but it does mean free food. _"Sure, let's go."

"You mean it?!" Lee yelled enthusiastically with tears streaming down his face.

"Sure, but you have to pay."

"of course. As the Handsom Green Beast, I must be the perfect gentleman."

Sakura laughed again and took Lee's arm when he offered it.

"Where should we eat, Sakura-chan?"

"I feel like some ramen. How about Ichiraku's?"

"That sounds fine." Lee said with a dazzling smile of his own.

They arrived at Ichiraku's to find Naruto and Hinata already eating.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata." Sakura said brightly

"Oh, hi Sakura-chan." Naruto said through a mouthful of ramen. He looked down and saw that she has her arm through Lee's. "What! You're going out with Bushy Brow?"

"We're on a date as friends, Naruto. Much like we used to do if you remember."

"Yeah I remember." Naruto said sourly as memories of an empty wallet floated through his mind.

"So…Lee, how's Neji-san?" Hinata asked quietly.

Lee groaned. "He is enjoying his youth to his full extent. He trains constantly as all Jounin should do." _and I still can not beat him._

"Oh…that's good."

"What would you like Sakura-chan?" Lee asked

"Hmm…what's good tonight, Naruto?"

"The miso and pork is to die for, belie-"

"Please don't say that, Naruto-kun." Hinata said after jabbing him in the side.

"Well then miso it is."

Lee took Sakura's hands in his and gazed into her eyes, "I will get it right away, even if I have to make it myself!"

_Man, he's too intense. _Sakura thought.

"Two miso ramen, please." Lee shouted and was served almost immediately. "Please enjoy Sakura-chan."

"How about we make this interesting?" Naruto said with a sly smile

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked suspiciously

"We add _this_" Naruto said and snatched the bottle of saké that Hinata had been trying to hide.

"Naruto, I…I told you that's for my father." Hinata said indignantly.

"Aww come on Hinata." Naruto begged.

"We should not, Naruto-kun. We are under age." Lee said nervously.

"Come on, Lee. What's one drink gunna hurt?" Sakura said and brushed her shoulder against Lee's.

"Oh, why not? One drink will not hurt." Lee said, blushing again.

"No, it's father's" Hinata said, putting her foot down.

"Please!" Naruto, Lee, and Sakura said together.

Hinata looked from one face to the next, finally stopping on Naruto. "Fine." Hinata said in a small voice. _maybe this will make him like me. _Hinata thought.

"Yosh! Itadakimasu!" Naruto yelled as he poured a generous amount of saké into each bowl of ramen.

Five minutes later, all four bowls were empty and the four ninja couldn't stop laughing.

"H-h-hey…I feel like fighting." Lee said, adopting his Suiken (drunken fist) stance.

"Bring it on, Bushy Brow." Naruto said with only one eye open, "Rasengan!" he yelled and attempted the jutsu, but only a loud fart noise escaped from his hand; causing more laughter.

"Hey guys. Who am I?" Sakura said pulling her head band over one eye.

"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto yelled and fell off his stool because he was laughing so hard.

"You've been quiet Hinata-chan. Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

Hinata turned to look at Sakura and opened her mouth to talk, but was interrupted by Lee.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

Hinata responded with a powerful Jyuuken strike to Lee's chest, "Don't interrupt me!"

Lee picked himself off the ground, "Oh, so you want to fight too, huh? Good, I've been wanting to test myself against another Hyuuga."

"Forget it!" Hinata said and faced the wall.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Naruto asked from the ground.

Hinata glared down at him, "I love you"

"You what?" Naruto asked.

"You heard me, now kiss me." with that Hinata leapt off her stool and began making out with Naruto.

Sakura stared down at her two friends for a while, _Cha! That's what I wanted to happen to me and Sasuke._

A groan reminded her that Lee was there. He was holding his head and looked rather sick.

"Are you ok, Lee?"

"Just a headache. I do not hold my liquor that well."

"Here, let me help." Sakura said and put her hands on either side of Lee's head and relieved the headache.

"Oh thank you Sakura-chan. That is much…what are you doing?" Lee asked as Sakura leaned forward.

"Don't you love me Lee?" Sakura asked softly.

"Of course I do, but as the Handsome Green Beast I can not take advantage of a drunken woman." Lee said, pushing Sakura back.

"Kiss me or I'll pound you." Sakura said, popping her knuckles loudly.

"I will not fight you, Sakura-chan."

"Shut up, Lee." Sakura said and pounced on Lee, wrapping her lips around his. Lee fought at first, but soon gave up and seemed to melt into Sakura's arms.

Then Hinata and Naruto rolled next to Lee and Sakura and the two girls caught each other's eye. They separated from their partners and began to remove each other's shirts. Sakura's shirt had just been unzipped when the shop owner, Teuchi, kicked them out.

"Let's head to my place." Naruto said enthusiastically.

"You're kidding right? Your room is a mess." Sakura said, zipping her shirt back up.

"You have a better place?" Naruto asked indignantly

"Lee's place. His parents have never been in the series so no one will care." Sakura said happily.

"Yosh! To my place." Lee yelled and ran off on his hands

Sakura sighed, "That's just like him. We better hurry if we want to keep up."

Ten minutes later, they arrived at Lee's house which was dark. Lee let them in and showed them to the living room.

"Well, this is it." Lee said gesturing to the whole house. It was completely green and seem to be devoted to Gai sensei.

"As expected of Bushy Brow." Naruto laughed.

"I'd like to see a different room." Sakura said, amorously.

"Which one?" Lee said, completely clueless.

"Yours."

Lee's eyes went wider than usual and his blush returned, "Right this way, Sakura-chan."

"We'll catch up with you later." Naruto said and turned to Hinata.

"No you won't" Sakura called back, but Naruto wasn't paying any attention.

Sakura opened Lee's door and found only a bed. "Wow…sparse."

Lee shrugged, "That is all I need in this room."

"That's true." Sakura said, winking at Lee.

Lee swallowed and stared at Sakura who stared back innocently, awaiting his first move. Lee stretched out his hand, reaching for Sakura's breast, but he moved at the last second and grabbed her shoulder.

"What wrong, Lee? Don't you want to touch me here?" Sakura said and moved Lee's hand onto her forehead, "And here?" she moved his hand onto her neck, "And here?" his hand came to rest on her breast.

"H-h-hai." was all Lee could say.

"Then don't be afraid. I'm allowing you to touch me." Sakura said and his hand in her shirt.

Lee felt Sakura's breast in his hand and was amazed at how warm and firm it was, "No bra?"

Sakura giggled and blushed, "Of course not."

Lee wrapped Sakura in his arms and kissed her softly, "You are amazing Sakura-chan."

"You ain't seen nothing yet."

Sakura reached up and grabbed the zippers of her shirt and Lee's Chuunin vest and pulled. Both articles fell to the floor in a heap soon followed by Sakura's pants and sandals and Lee's body suit and sandals. They stood there holding each other in their underwear; Sakura pair of red panties, Lee a green g-string.

They parted and Sakura held up her hand, "Do you trust me?" she said as chakra flooded her hand.

"Of course."

In a fluid motion, Sakura used her chakra like a scalpel to cut Lee's g-string in two. She tun cut one side of her own underwear and smiled at Lee. "You have to persuade me to cut the other half."

"Yosh, let us begin." Lee said and began doing his daily exercises. He did push ups while sanding on his thumbs (Sakura's head bobbing up and down as he did so) he did his Konoha Senpuu and finally ended by doing mid-air splits. "How was that?"

"Good, but you can do better."

"I can not do Primary Lotus in here."

"I know."

"then what else…oh, I see. First Gate, open!"

Lee's chakra tripled and ever muscle bulged.

"Very nice, Lee." Sakura said, staring at Lee's crotch. "Now, look at this." Sakura cut the second half of her panties and revealed her most secret spot. "Come get some."

"So pink is your natural hair color." Lee said, now brimming with confidence.

Sakura said nothing but stared at Lee. He vanished and reappeared behind her. Next thing she knew, Sakura was on Lee's bed.

"Are you ready, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes."

Lee slid all the way in and Sakura screamed in surprise, "Oh, Lee-san! You're stretching it!"

"Lee-san. I like the sound of that." Lee said smiling down at Sakura.

"Please, Lee. Pull it out. It hurts." Sakura begged.

"It is Lee_-san!_" Lee said and thrust into Sakura.

"I'm sorry Lee-san. Please go easier, this is my first time."

"Too late, Sakura-chan. Second Gate, open!" Lee looked down at the naked, sweaty Sakura, "Get ready Sakura-chan."

Lee's thrusts grew in intensity, making the pair bounce into the air.

"Oh Lee-san. You've broken the seal my father made. My hymen is no more." Sakura screamed.

"Your pussy is getting wet Sakura-chan. It feels so good."

"Fuck me, Lee-san. Fuck me harder."

"Yosh, Third Gate, open!"

Lee started moving so fast that Sakura could no longer see him, but she could feel him; only he was everywhere at once. Sakura screamed as Lee simultaneously licked her body, fondled her breasts and fucked her ass and pussy. "Oh, Lee-san! That feels so good."

"Sakura-chan!" Lee yelled and he leapt into the air with Sakura. She couldn't see what was happening because she was moving so fast, but she knew that she was bouncing off the walls of Lee's room.

"Lee-san. I'm gunna cum." Sakura moaned.

"Yosh! Fourth Gate, open!"

Sakura opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw. Lee was moving so fast there appeared to be three Lee's. Sakura started to scream, but it was muffled by Lee's dick entering her mouth. Sakura could barely think, she felt so good, but she could hare Inner Sakura giving orders.

_Cha! Now mold your chakra around that dick and suck it. _

Sakura did as she was told and she heard Lee moan loudly, "Sakura-chan, I am going to cum as well."

She couldn't speak so Sakura just nodded her head. Then she felt a wave of intense pleasure ripple through her whole body as she and Lee came at the same time. Lee's room exploded around them and next thing Sakura knew, she was twenty feet above Lee's roof. The pair fell back to Earth and landed on Lee's bed.

Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

Sakura groaned and opened her eyes to see a concerned looking Naruto. "Huh? What happened?"

"That's my line."

"Where am I?"

"In Busy Brow's room. Looks like you guys had a good time." Naruto said with a cheeky grin.

"What do you-" Sakura looked down at herself and found that she was covered in cum. She didn't even bother hiding her body from Naruto as no part of her was distinguishable.

_This is really gross. _Sakura thought. "Where's Lee?"

"He's over here." Hinata said.

Lee was sitting in a corner; unconscious.

"Jeez, what did you do to him?" Naruto asked.

"I…don't remember. Let me see him." Sakura said and checked Lee over with her ninjutsu.

"Too bad you don't remember it Sakura." Hinata said staring at Sakura's dripping body, "Looks like you guys had an amazing time."

"Well if the pain in my crotch, ass and throat are anything to go by, I'd say you're right." Sakura finished her inspection and folded her hands in her lap, "He's fine. He's just exhausted."

Naruto sniggered behind Sakura, but she didn't care. Then she felt Hinata's hand on her shoulder, "Let's get you cleaned up. It must feel nasty under all that semen."

"Yeah, it's really gross."

"So? How was your first time?" Hinata asked once they were in the bathroom.

"I really don't remember…that's some good saké." Sakura said as she stepped into the shower.

"Want to know what happened?"

"What?"

"I was watching the whole time with my Byakugan." Hinata said shyly, "I wish Naruto was that good."

Sakura's jaw dropped and she blushed madly. "Tell me everything."

Hinata recounted Sakura and Lee's sexcapade to a stunned and embarrassed Sakura.

"Jeez. I had no idea I was that dirty." Sakura said as she grabbed a third bar of soap. "This is taking longer than I thought."

"You didn't know you were that dirty?" Hinata asked.

"Nope. Funny what saké does to you, huh? Lee gets stronger, I get slutty, you get violent and impulsive and Naruto gets stupider."

"I bet you're even dirtier than that." Hinata said quietly.

"You do? Why do u think that?"

"Because even after you just got your brains fucked out, you're still molding soap into dildos and masturbating in front of a friend."

"Stop using your Byakugan to spy on me."

Hinata pushed the shower curtain out of the way, "Naruto didn't satisfy me. I want to see if a girl is more satisfying."

"Really? Even with his Kage Bunshin?"

"I'm like an elevator; no matter how fast you hit the button, I won't cum any quicker…plus he's a quick shot."

"I'm not really in the mood Hinata."

"Bull!" Hinata yelled and leapt into the shower with Sakura. "You're still horny as hell." Hinata sent out a pulse of chakra that shredded her clothes, "What do you think?"

"I think you're drunk!"

"You're just jealous of my huge breasts." Hinata said and she pressed her body against Sakura's.

Sakura stared down at Hinata's boobs which were obviously bigger than hers and did indeed feel a touch of jealousy, "So what if I am?"

"They're yours now." Hinata said blushing slightly.

"What?"

"Do with them what you will."

Sakura reached up and couldn't believe how good it felt to hold such large tits in her hands. Then Inner Sakura piped up; _Listen up! Use your chakra to stimulate her whole breast. Make her wish she didn't have so much to touch._

Sakura smirked and flooded her hands with chakra, enveloping Hinata's whole chest.

"Oh very nice." Hinata said, watching Sakura with her Byakugan. "My whole chest is starting to tingle."

Sakura focused the chakra that was on Hinata's nipples and she felt them grow hard as Hinata moaned, "Oh, Sakura, you dirty girl."

_Cha! That's right! Now go for the win! _Inner Sakura yelled.

"Try this Hinata!" Sakura yelled and replaced one hand with her mouth and moved the free hand over Hinata's pussy. Hinata moaned as Sakura's chakra moved to cover her whole crotch. "How does that feel?"

"It feels so nice Sakura-chan. I…I…think I'm gunna cum." Hinata moaned.

Sakura pushed Hinata up against the shower walls. "Get ready, Hinata. I'm gunna make you blow your load.

Sakura shoved three fingers up Hinata's pussy and filled it with her chakra. Hinata screamed which only made Sakura smile. "Now where is it, Hinata?"

"What?"

"Your G-spot…ah here it is!" Sakura focused her chakra and Hinata screamed again as her dirty juices shot out, covering Sakura in more cum. Hinata's legs gave out and she lay on the shower floor, breathing heavily.

"Very good…Sakura...although…a little…time consuming."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"You could just do _this_." Hinata said and tackled Sakura. The next thing she knew, Sakura was on her back and Hinata was almost bending her in half. "Have you ever cum in your own face?"

"N-no." Sakura said, her eyes going wide.

"First time for everything. Let me show you what I can do." Hinata jabbed Sakura's breast. Sakura felt nothing for a moment but then her breast swelled and milk squirted out, covering her legs. "I stimulated the mammary glands in your breasts and forced them into over-production."

Sakura moaned loudly as she'd never felt this much pleasure; even from Lee.

"Now we move down here." Hinata said and dragged one finger down Sakura's body to her pussy. Hinata jabbed once and Sakura screamed in pleasure. "Feels good doesn't it? There are ten tenketsu in the groin known as pleasure points. Striking one of them will make you feel more pleasure than any man could ever make you feel. Striking all ten…well I don't want to ruin the surprise."

Sakura couldn't form a sentence because her mind was swimming with so much pleasure.

Hinata flexed five fingers on one hand, "Here's five more Sakura." Hinata jabbed and Sakura's whole body shook with pleasure. "Oh look, you're starting to get really wet."

Sakura forced open one eye and she saw that she was indeed wet, in fact it looked like she was peeing into her navel.

"Three more!" Hinata said and jabbed. Sakura screamed and writhed as she felt her whole body buzz with pleasure. "You're really liking this aren't you?" Hinata asked.

Sakura screamed again and nodded vigorously.

"Then it's time for the climax." Hinata struck the final pleasure point and Sakura's pussy exploded in a flood of cum onto her own face. Sakura felt Hinata release her and she lay on the shower floor, panting.

"This is the true power of the Hyuuga." Hinata said, also panting. "Would you like some help cleaning up?"

Sakura forced herself to sit up and felt the cum dripping from her face and down onto her breasts, "Yes please."

Hinata crawled toward Sakura and she wrapped Sakura's lips in hers. Then Sakura pushed Hinata to the floor and straddled her chest, "Now it's your turn, Hinata. Make me cum all over _your _face."

"Doing that more than once a day is dangerous." Hinata warned.

"Please, do it again, Hinata." Sakura begged.

"Alright. Orioke Jyuuken!" Hinata said and hit all ten pleasure points at once. Sakura screamed and was actually blown off of Hinata by the force of her orgasm. Sakura landed with her legs tangled with Hinata's and lay there panting.

"Oh Sakura, you taste so good." Hinata sat up, licking her lips.

Sakura sat up too, "Now you can help clean me."

Now that the two kunoichi were finally clean, they exited the bathroom and ran into six Naruto clones.

"Hey ladies." they all said in unison.

Hinata and Sakura both look at each other and attacked. Sakura punched one, sending him flying into two others while Hinata jabbed the two closest to her and wrapped her legs around the last one, doing Rotation. All six disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where's the real one?" Sakura asked.

"On the couch asleep." Hinata said, deactivating her Byakugan.

"Well I've seen him do Rasengan in his sleep so I'm not surprised."

"Surprise!" Naruto yelled and the girls were pinned under four clones.

"Get off, baka!" Sakura yelled.

"Not a chance." Naruto said, "Now take this, Mini-Rasengan!"

Each Naruto held a tiny Rasengan in each hand. Naruto gave a cheeky grin and thrust their Rasengans into the girls' breasts, pussies and asses. Since they were still so sensitive from the shower, they came instantly.

"Wow…Naruto-kun." Hinata gasped.

"I thought you said he couldn't satisfy you." Sakura said.

Three of the clones disappeared leaving only one on Hinata's chest. "I was trying to do that earlier, but I was too drunk."

"Well I think it's time we went home." Sakura said, "After all, I think cumming four times in one night is enough."

"You are the only one who has cum four times, Sakura-chan." Lee said from his bed room door.

"Hey that's true," Naruto said with another cheeky grin.

Sakura held up her hands, "Hold on guys, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Gang bang!" Hinata cried.

Naruto, Lee and Hinata all pounced on Sakura and the next thing she knew, she was on her side with Lee and Naruto fucking her pussy and ass and Hinata had her legs around her head.

"Lick it, Sakura, please." Hinata begged.

Sakura woke up the next morning in a pool of hardened cum. She used her super strength and freed herself from her sticky prison. She went to the living room to find the other three having breakfast.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." they all greeted.

"Hey guys. What happened last night after you all started gang banging me?" Sakura asked.

"You don't remember? Wow you're really bad for that aren't you?" Hinata laughed

"Yeah I guess so." Sakura said, blushing.

"You were amazing last night, Sakura-chan." Naruto said in awe, "It was like you were someone else."

_Inner Sakura, _Sakura thought with a laugh.

And that's that. I'm not making a sequel to this one. I'm already ashamed of myself enough for making this one so don't ask. Now go take a cold shower and wipe all the semen off of your computer.


	2. The Sucky Sequel

God, I can't believe I'm writing another chapter for this...but since it's my most popular story, I guess I'm obligated to continue it. Here is, Sakura's Second Long Night.

Warning, extreme yuri hentai is contained in this chapter.

Sakura and Hinata wandered the streets of Konoha in a stupor of boredom. Tsunade had given Sakura a rare day off and Naruto was out on a mission with Lee, leaving the two girls with nothing to do. They had already visited all the shops in Konoha; including the Ameguriama that Anko loved so much, but even shopping couldn't slake their boredom.

"What do you want to do now?" Hinata asked Sakura.

"You want to go do some training?" Sakura asked, obviously not caring either way.

Hinata considered this for a moment and decided it was better than nothing.

They arrived at Training Ground #5 to find Tenten and Ino already there. They were engaged in battle so Sakura and Hinata kept their distance. As they watched the fighting kunoichi, Sakura noticed that there was something odd about this fight; rather than trying to subdue their opponent, the girls seemed to be trying to strip the other. Ino and Tenten broke apart from eachother and tried to stare the other down. Only now did Sakura notice that Ino had lost her top, leaving only a fish-net tank-top, and her skirt had several cuts in it while Tenten's clothes looked like a cat had gone nuts on them.

"Ino's building up chakra in her hair." Hinata said, her Byakugan activated.

"Why is she doing that?" Sakura wondered aloud. She didn't have to wait long to find out.

Ino rushed at Tenten who took a defensive stance. Ino then spun around, letting her hair fly out around her. Tenten ducked to avoid the hair, but some still raked across her shirt, tearing a wide hole right over her cleavage.

"She's using her hair to rip Tenten's clothes!" Sakura gasped.

"Seems that way." Hinata agreed.

Ino took a step back from Tenten and laughed to herself, "Do you want to quit? It would be pretty embarrassing to have to walk back to your house naked."

Tenten stood up, a smile on her own face, "I'm not the one that will be naked."

"What are you talking abou-" Ino's voice failed her as her skirt ripped, completely cut on one side. It fell away revealing Ino's purple thong.

"Seriously, why does everything have to be purple or flowers with you?" Tenten said, indicating the flower pattern on the thong.

Ino's face flushed with color, "Shut up!" she screamed indignantly, trying to cover as much skin with her hands as possible. "How'd you do that anyway?"

"When I ducked to avoid your hair, I slashed your skirt with my kunai. That's probably why you got me with that trick again. Now are you sure _you _want to continue? You're one strike away from being nude."

As Sakura watched the two, she felt a heat begin to spread through her body; _Would Ino be completely naked in this clearing? What would happen after that?_ Different scenarios flew through Sakura's mind and she couldn't help but get a little turned on. She looked at Hinata and she guessed from the faint blush on Hinata's face, that she was thinking the same thing.

"I'm not giving up until you're in your birthday suit." Ino said confidently, however her face betrayed her uncertainty.

Tenten stood ready for Ino with her kunai pointed at Ino, "Come get me then."

Ino smiled and formed hand seals, making three Shadow Clones and all four Inos leapt into the trees.

"Whatever you're planning, it's not gunna work." Tenten said, pulling out some shuriken.

"Won't know until we try." Ino said as she dropped from a tree and rushed Tenten. She barely even glanced in Ino's direction as Tenten threw a shuriken at Ino. The shuriken caught on Ino's thong, but she vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Clone one." Tenten muttered.

"I keep forgetting how accurate you are." A second Ino said as she sailed through the air toward Tenten. Again Tenten barely glanced up as she tossed two shuriken, but this time Ino rolled in mid-air and dodged the shuriken. Tenten couldn't dodge in time and Ino grabbed the front of her shirt. The fabric already had so many holes in it that it just fell away in shreds from Tenten's body, revealing her naked chest. Tenten glared down at Ino and slashed at her thong, only to have her vanish again.

"Clone two." Tenten growled.

"Ha! I've almost won!" a third Ino said as she also sailed through the air.

"Clone three." Tenten said and threw three shuriken. She saw the shuriken connect but heard the fourth Ino drop out of a tree. Tenten reached for more shuriken but then the real Ino fell on her, straddling her chest.

"Oww! Those really hurt!" Ino said, pulling out the shuriken and healing herself, "At least I got you." she said with a wink.

"Hey! She stole that from me! That's what I did to that Zaku guy in the Chuunin Exams!" Sakura said indignantly.

"Well if it works..." Hinata said slyly.

"So now what?" Tenten said, trying to hide her fear.

"Time for my family's signature jutsu, Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

Tenten's eyes widened but then she relaxed and Ino slumped to the side. Tenten slowly got to her feet and then punched a fist into the air, "I got her!"

Sakura and Hinata both knew that it was Ino saying this rather than Tenten since Ino had possessed her. As they watched Tenten slid out of her pants, but left her panties, then walked to the nearest tree and tethered herself there with her hands and feet bound. Seemingly happy with her work, Tenten relaxed and was still for a while.

"Seems like Ino has won." Sakura said. "What do you think will happen next?"

"Watch and find out." Hinata said, as both kunoichi began to stir.

Tenten opened her eyes and immediately began to struggle against her bonds. Ino; however, took the time to fix her hair and slowly walked over to the thrashing Tenten.

"So I suppose you think you've won?" Tenten snarled up at Ino.

"Oh no, of course not." Ino said, a dangerous smile on her face. "I told you I wasn't going to stop until you are in your birthday suit." As Ino said this, her hand slid slowly down Tenten's body to her panties, "These will have to go. But first, I'm going to have some fun with you."

Tenten's eyes widened as Ino's hand slipped into her panties and her fingers began to explore the dips and curves and creases of Tenten's most secret spots. She opened her mouth to protest, but Ino silenced Tenten as her lips were enveloped by Ino's. At first Tenten struggled, but soon she was kissing Ino back with added passion. Their tongues vied for dominance in eachother's mouth and Ino could feel Tenten getting wetter and tighter on her fingers. Tenten began to moan into Ino's mouth which only encouraged Ino to continue. Slowly, Ino slid her index finger over Tenten's clit and into her pussy. Tenten gasped and she arched her back as a wave of pleasure washed over her and Ino broke the long kiss they'd been sharing.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Ino asked, a sly smile on her face. Tenten could only nod as her entire body was convulsing with pleasure and she couldn't keep herself from moaning. "Sheesh, and that's only with one finger...you're not a virgin are you, Tenten?" Tenten vigorously shook her head, but then screamed as Ino slid another finger in and tore her hymen. Ino pulled out her fingers and held them up for Tenten to see, "Liar. This is the blood of a virgin; I hold your virginity here on my fingers."

Tenten was breathing heavily as if she'd just run a marathon, "Fine...you caught me..." she said weakly.

"I thought Neji would have taken this from you by now." Ino said indicating her fingers.

Tenten giggled quietly, "He wishes."

"Bet you never thought a girl would steal your virginity."

"Wasn't exactly counting on it." Tenten said, smiling up at Ino.

Ino smiled back down at Tenten and kissed her forehead, "Well since this is your first time, I'm gunna teach you everything I know."

Sakura and Hinata had watched all this happen and Sakura couldn't contain herself.

"Hinata, I can't just sit here any longer!" she whined.

"Shall we go over and join them?" Hinata wondered.

The two girls shared a look and silently agreed. They stepped out from behind their bush and approached the two naked kunoichi.

"Hey Ino-pig!" Sakura said brightly, waving as she approached.

Ino and Tenten froze in the middle of their kiss and just stared at the new arrivals. They were speechless until Ino found her voice, "What the hell are you doing here bill-board brow?"

"Watching the two of you make out." Hinata shot back.

Ino and Tenten blushed, having no response.

"Would you mind if we joined you?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Tenten yelled.

"No way, Sakura! Get outta here." Ino screamed.

"Fine...guess we'll just go tell all of Konoha what you two have been up to...I wonder what Inoichi would think if he found out his daughter is a lesbian?" Hinata wondered aloud.

"I bet he'd flip." Sakura giggled.

"Great, so now you're black mailing us?" Ino demanded.

"Basically." Sakura and Hinata said.

"Seems like we have no choice." Tenten submitted.

"No...we have a choice..." Ino said.

"Oh? And what's that?" Sakura asked.

Suddenly Ino had spun around and had pinned Sakura the way she had Tenten, "I can choose to screw you rather than you screw me."

With that Ino had her lips around Sakura's as her hands tore at every stitch of clothing they could reach. The two wrestled to be on top and in no time, Sakura was naked except for her pink panties and bra. With a huge effort, Ino pushed Sakura onto her back and again straddled Sakura's chest.

"Looks like I'm the winner today." Ino said as she reached down to Sakura's bra.

"Guess again." Sakura said with a smirk and swiped at Ino's chest.

Ino's fish net fell away completely exposing her boobs and she leapt off of Sakura, covering what she could. "What did you do?"

"Chakra blade." Sakura said with a wink as she got back to her feet.

"That's not fair!" Ino whined.

"You'll love this then." Hinata said from behind Ino. She snatched at Ino's thong but Ino quickly dodged and spun around, making her hair fan out around her. Sakura and Hinata screamed as they were whipped by Ino's hair and their clothes fell away in shreds. Ino leapt away and giggled as she looked at her two opponents; Sakura was topless and her panties were hanging by a thread while Hinata had been reduced to just her white bra.

"You're right, Hinata. I do love this." Ino said.

"Obviously. You're so wet it looks like you've peed yourself." Hinata snickered.

"Can't help it." Ino said nonchalantly.

"Hey this isn't fair guys! You're having all the fun!" Tenten whined from her tree.

The three half naked kunoichi shared a look and silently agreed. They all walked over to Tenten, untied her and each began licking part of her; Hinata on her mouth, Sakura on her breasts, and Ino at her pussy. Tenten screamed in pleasure as her whole body was stimulated by the others and waves of pleasure washed over her. She began to feel like she was losing her mind, but all she knew was that she wanted this to continue. She began to kiss Hinata back with extra passion, she reached down with one hand and held Ino's head down between her legs and the other hand reached up to squeeze Sakura's tits. The four kunoichi all began to moan with eachother as each got wetter and hotter. Only when Tenten screamed as she came did the four girls relax. They lay in a pile of limbs panting, feeling the other's bodies pressed against their own.

Suddenly Hinata was on her knees, "Quick, hide! Someone is coming!"

The four kunoichi were instantly on their feet and in the trees, waiting to see who was coming. As the figure came into view, they realized it was Shikamaru and Choji. They were talking to each other and Sakura could just make out what they were saying.

"You sure you heard something over here, Choji?" Shikamaru asked, a bored tone in his voice.

"Yeah I'm sure of it...kinda sounded like someone was in pain."

"Well nobody seems to be here now." Shikamaru said and turned on the spot to leave.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Choji turned too and stepped right into a puddle of Tenten's juices, much to Choji's disapproval.

"Quit whining, it's just water. I mean, it'll dry you know."

"I don't think it's just water...it's kinda sticky."

"Whatever. I'm outta here. You coming?"

"Yeah I'm coming." Choji said, scraping his feet in the grass.

As they were walking away, Ino shifted on her branch, making part of it rub against Sakura's pussy which made her moan involuntarily. She quickly covered her mouth and looked in the boys' direction. She thought she saw Shikamaru cast a glance back in their direction, but he made no other indication that he had heard. The four kunoichi climbed out of their tree and Sakura immediately started yelling at Ino.

"What the hell, Ino-pig! You purposefully made that branch rub up against me didn't you!"

"What are you talking about Bill-board brow?"

"Girls, shut up!" Tenten yelled. Sakura and Ino both looked like they were about to turn on Tenten but she cut them off. "Look, unless you want to attract more attention to yourselves, you need to be quiet. Now, whose place can we go to where we can get some new clothes and won't be seen?"

"Forget my place." Hinata said. "With all the Byakugan in there, we'd get found out in five minutes."

"My place is no good either." Sakura said. "Mom is there."

"I've got some ninja tool makers over at my place." Tenten said.

The three turned to Ino with hopeful eyes.

"Well...it's gunna be tricky, but I think we can pull it off." Ino said confidently.

"What about your dad?" Hinata asked.

"My dad's not stupid. He knows I bring boys home all the time. I'll just give him some story like that and he'll leave to give us some privacy."

They all nodded and snuck through the trees towards Ino's house.

Being kunoichi like they were, it was a simple matter to move through the shadows and not be seen, even in a crowded place like Konoha. They finally arrived at Ino's place and quickly rushed in through her window. Once they were all through, Ino closed the window and pulled the curtains, catching her breath. She walked over and threw a random top and bottom on.

"I'll be right back ok?" she told them and left the room to feed her dad the lie she'd prepared.

Left alone in her room, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten began to snoop around Ino's room. Everything was purple; the curtains were, the bed sheets were, the walls were, even the dresser was purple. They opened the drawers and found, of course, more purple clothes.

Ino came back in a few minutes later to find the other girls all wearing her purple outfit.

"What are you guys doing?" she demanded.

"What? Don't you like it?" Sakura said striking a sexy pose.

"Well you're supposed to wear the skirt a little lower." she reached down and pulled the skirt down to Sakura's ankles. "There we go, now it's perfect."

"Why you little!" Sakura said and flung herself at Ino. They collapsed onto Ino's bed and started making out, their hands touching every part of each other they could.

Hinata glanced at Tenten and they smiled at each other before they shared a gentler kiss. Tenten wrapped her arms tightly around Hinata while Hinata's hands were busy undoing Tenten's top. Eventually Hinata got frustrated and just used her Jyuuken to slice Ino's clothes off of Tenten's body. She undressed herself in the same way and was back in Tenten's arms, their naked bodies pressed hard against each other. Hinata felt Tenten growing hotter in her arms which encouraged Hinata to go further so she kissed Tenten harder and her hand slid down Tenten's body to her pussy. Tenten squealed with pleasure and her legs got weak beneath her. She took a few steps back to keep her balance and before they knew it, all four kunoichi were on the same bed, their naked bodies pressed hard together. Sakura and Ino broke their kiss and both motioned to the other two. They smiled and Hinata pulled Sakura into the 69 while Tenten wrapped her lips around Ino's and started scissoring her. In no time the room was full of lustful moans and the smell of sex. Sakura and Ino seemed to be competing for who could moan loudest until both were screaming with each wave of pleasure. Hinata's tongue quickly slid over Sakura's dripping wet pussy and her fingers slid slowly in and out causing Sakura's entire body to shake with pleasure. Sakura was slowly dragging her tongue in circles over Hinata's pussy and was using her chakra to stimulate Hinata's whole vagina which was making her so wet she was dripping into Sakura's mouth. Tenten had summoned a double ended dildo and she and Ino were lustfully moving their hips as they continued to kiss.

Sakura finally pushed Hinata off of her and placed Hinata's hands on her boobs, "Please, Hinata...do like you did before."

Hinata smirked and touched a few of the tenketsu in Sakura's breasts. Ino and Tenten watched curiously, wondering what had just happened, but then Sakura's breasts bulged to double their size and each squirted a thick stream of milk, covering Ino and Tenten.

"What the hell did you do?" they both screamed.

"She stimulated my mammary glands." Sakura said, breathing deeply and rubbing her nipples as her breasts returned to normal.

"Want to try?" Hinata asked, flexing her fingers.

They shared a look and then Ino moved closer to her, "Do it, Hinata."

Hinata reached out and took each of Ino's tits in her hands and started rubbing them while she nibbled on one of the nipples, "Do what, Ino?"

"Make my milk come out!" Ino screamed between moans.

Hinata obliged and touched the tenketsu resulting in Ino's milk covering the three other kunoichi. Sakura moaned as the warm milk splashed on her face and she hungrily licked her lips.

"You taste pretty good, Ino."

"Of course I do." she said with a smile as she licked her own lips. "You're not too bad yourself."

"I wonder what Tenten tastes like." Hinata wondered out loud and the three kunoichi turned toward her. Tenten threw up her hands in defense but Sakura and Ino each grabbed an arm and pinned Tenten down. She resisted for a moment but then Hinata straddled her waist and her wet pussy dripped into Tenten's navel. Hinata flexed her fingers and winked at Tenten before striking her tits. They anxiously watched and Tenten screamed as her boobs tripled in size and sprayed enough milk to cover the whole bed.

"Damn, Tenten." a voice said from the window, "I didn't know that was humanly possible."

All four kunoichi turned to the window and found Shikamaru peering in. They all screamed and made to cover up, but Shikamaru's shadow had already possessed them.

"Please, don't stop on my account." Shikamaru smiled.

"What the hell, Shikamaru! Let us go!" Sakura demanded.

"So you can pummel me? I don't think so." Shikamaru said with a sly grin.

"You can join us if you'll just release us." Hinata offered.

"Nah, that sounds like too much of a hassle." Shikamaru said, "I prefer to do it my way. Now everybody line up."

As he said this, Shikamaru's shadow moved the kunoichi so that each was facing him with her legs spread.

"How are you doing this?" Ino demanded, "How are you controlling our movements without moving yourself?"

"Do you really think I haven't been perfecting my jutsu?" Shikamaru chuckled. "Now if I possess you, I'm in full control of your body." As he said this, he formed a new seal and the kunoichi felt their bodies begin to move seemingly of their own accord.

Ino crawled forward and before she knew it, her hands were undoing Shikamaru's pants. She glared at him, but his face remained calm. Her eyes were full of rebellion, but Shikamaru's pants fell around his ankles, his hard dick was a mere inch from Ino's face. She stared at it suddenly transfixed.

"Oh, come on. Don't act like you haven't done this before." Shikamaru chuckled.

"You have?" the other three kunoichi said, shocked.

"I told you, I always bring boys home. I've spent a lot of time with him and I'd bring him home occasionally." Ino winked.

With that her mouth was wrapped around his dick and she took it all the way. Her head bobbed up and down between his legs and he smiled down at her. The other three watched with lustful eyes and they could feel their own bodies getting warm with desire. Shikamaru glanced at them and with a motion; the others joined Ino between his legs. Ino removed the dick from her mouth and each pressed their tits together and began moving them across the shaft, making Shikamaru moan softly. Tenten alone seemed to not be enjoying herself.

"What's wrong Tenten?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's…just that…" she stuttered in a small voice.

"Never seen one before have you?" Ino giggled.

Tenten just continued to blush.

"Don't worry, we'll take it nice and slow." Shikamaru smiled down at her and ran his fingers across her face. The girls too began to moan as they moved their breasts, their bodies beginning to ache with desire.

"Shikamaru…please." Sakura said, feeling she might go insane.

"You want it that bad?" Shikamaru smirked down at her.

"I do…but I don't want to betray Lee."

"Nor I Naruto." Hinata sighed.

"I don't believe you." Shikamaru said.

"Why not?" Hinata asked.

"I've already released the Jutsu." Shikamaru smirked. "You two moved of your own free will."

Sakura and Hinata exchanged a look and seemed to come to a decision.

"I think we need a distraction, Hinata." Sakura said.

"Never done it to a boy before." She said, blushing slightly.

"What are you two talking about?" Tenten asked.

"You ready?" Hinata asked Sakura.

"Do it."

"Do what?" Ino demanded.

Before the others could react, Sakura slammed the bed and launched everybody in the air, allowing Hinata to move between them. She spun gracefully in midair and struck at Shikamaru's, Ino's and Tenten's crotches. Then as they fell back to the bed, Sakura slammed Tenten down on Shikamaru's dick and shoved Shikamaur's head between Ino's legs. They landed and Hinata and Sakura took a step back, knowing what was coming. Shikamaru looked over Ino's pussy at them and was about to ask what happened when suddenly his eyes squinted and a look of absolute pleasure ran across his face. The same look spread across Ino's and Tenten's and then all three screamed as their orgasms came to a climax. Ino squirted in Shikamaru's face so hard, she was flung off the bed and not only had Tenten covered most of the bed in her juices, but thick drips of Shikamaru's cum oozed out of her pussy. Shikamaru was the first to recover and he wiped Ino's juices from his face and noticed his nose was bleeding from it.

"Hinata…what was that?" he asked amazed, but neither Hinata or Sakura was anywhere to be found. He heaved a sigh and sat up, pulling out of Tenten and allowing even more cum to drip out. She moaned softly as he slid out and rolled onto her back, breathing heavily. Shikamaru looked around the room which was now more white than purple and smiled to himself.

"May not have been night time, but it sure was long."

Gogeta: Hey guys, Gogeta Uzumaki here. Sorry that this one sucks so much. I never wanted to make a sequel to this, but like I said, it's my most popular story. I honestly tried to make it good like the first one, I guess I either need to be surrounded by attractive women in a nursing class to write hentai, or I've simply grown up lol.

Sakura: You should probably apologize for taking so long too? I mean you've been working on this for how long?

Gogeta: Shut up Sakura, I was busy building a good foundation for my Army career.

Shikamaru: Yeah, kissing up to Captains and Sergeant Majors.

Gogeta: I did what I had to…

Ino: So your mouth is no longer virgin anymore?

Gogeta: Ino, there's a low circle in hell reserved for hypocrites such as yourself. I'll bet you sucked off the Chuunin Exam proctor to get your rank.

Sakura: I know I did…well not exactly…but eating out Tsunade-sama definitely helped.

Hinata: Idea for next chapter?

Gogeta: NEVER!


End file.
